


Your Time

by Leloi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Parasite, Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all begins with a mis-step on an away mission... an alien parasite pushes things along for our boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one... My take on the "Aliens Made Them Do It" trope.
> 
> First published to K/S Archive January 2012.

“Ha ha… very funny.” James T. Kirk deadpanned from where he sat up to his waist in muddy water. The rest of the away team tried valiantly not to giggle at their captain’s misfortune of beaming halfway into a swampy pool. The change in terrain caused him to lose balance and fall. “Yes, I hope you all are enjoying yourselves.”

Spock regarded his captain, the only one not to be affected by Kirk’s pitiful state. “Do you require assistance?”

“That would be great, Spock, considering I’m sitting in mud.” Holding out his hand, Kirk waited for his second in command to take it.

Only with a short hesitancy did Spock obey. Even with his barriers he could still feel the amount of lust his captain had been increasingly radiating at him for the past 5.4 months, ever since his break up with Uhura. With Kirk’s hand in his own he felt the familiar tingle that passed between them, settling in his groin. His body reacted as it always did. 

Kirk grunted with effort as he got to his feet in the calf deep water. Soggy, cold, he gingerly stepped up onto the bank, still using Spock’s hand for balance. And that’s when it happened. Something that wasn’t himself moved in his pants. Kirk did the only thing a normal person would do in such a situation, he panicked… and screeched. “There’s something IN my pants!”

Spock lifted an eyebrow, aware from the connection that his captain was indeed terrified of whatever he was sensing. “Jim?” 

The rest of the away team only having recovered their composure burst into a new bought of laughter. 

Kirk stumbled forward, pushing himself towards Spock, trusting he would be caught by the concerned Vulcan. “Get it out! Get it out!” Desperately his fingers tried to make sense of his soaked pant closures. “Spock!” The name came out with a sharp whine. 

Of course that just made the away team lose it completely.

Spock reached down and managed to undo his captain’s pants, helping eager fingers push them halfway down soaked thighs. Hands hesitated at the waistband of standard issue boxers but human hands pushed them down for him. Immediately Spock went down on one knee to inspect, raising his tricorder. “A parasite. It seems to be sucking your blood”

“Get it off!” Kirk squealed in terror, staring down at his hardening penis under attack by the alien fauna. 

“Hold STILL!” Spock ordered, trying to take his readings. 

“You can study it AFTER you get it off my dick! Please, Spock!”

“I am attempting to determine how to remove it without damaging you in the process.” Spock lightly touched the underside of the swollen shaft with his fingertip. “It seems to be drawing your blood towards it. I will contact Doctor McCoy.” Flipping open his communicator he contacted the ship.

“McCoy here.”

“Medical emergency… some sort of leech has attached itself to the captain in a most intimate manner. I am unsure how to remove it.”

“Oh dear god…” McCoy replied. “Quarantine will be set up in transporter room three for your beam in.”

“Understood. Enterprise. Please beam the captain and myself to medical quarantine, transporter room three.” 

“Acknowledged.” 

They waited for the beam out, Kirk trying desperately not to pull the blood sucker off of himself. But Spock caught his wrists and held them.

McCoy met them in the quarantine field, medical tricorder and tools in hand. “What in the bloody hell have you been doing down there?” McCoy demanded, looking over Kirk who sat with his pants down around his knees. “Please tell me this parasite initiated the bite.”

Kirk scowled at his CMO. “I don’t try to have sex with EVERY alien I meet!”

Spock stiffened, feeling Kirk’s annoyance through their physical contact. His hands kept Kirk still as McCoy worked. Finally the bloodsucker was removed and placed in a specimen jar to contain it before the doctor went about healing the wound. “Worst place ever for a wound. If I don’t heal it you’ll infect it.”

Kirk frowned, hurt and humiliation flowing through the touch to Spock. Spock raised an eyebrow. Kirk;s reputation was well known. Why be upset about the truth?

“I’m not some galactic slut…” Soft, pained. 

McCoy sighed and studied the results on his medical tricorder. “You have to be more careful. I know in the past you were far more reckless but we need you, kid. We don’t want to lose you. You put yourself in very vulnerable situations and one day it will… well it will bite you on the dick.” With a shake of the head, McCoy prodded at the still erect phallus. “That’s odd.”

Spock finally released his captain’s hands, watching the exchange between the two.

“What’s odd?” Kirk asked, staring at himself. 

“Your hormone levels are elevating. And isn’t it rather obvious that the swelling hasn’t gone down yet?”

“Um… no… not really.” Kirk replied, blushing as McCoy continued to examine him. “Can we move to someplace a bit more private though?”

McCoy resumed his scans. “Not until I figure out what’s going on. We don’t want to contaminate the ship with your parasite.”

Kirk rolled his eyes and reached down, idly touching himself.

“How do you feel?” 

“I’m…” Shutting his eyes, the captain attempted to categorize the sensations. “Oh gods… I think I need to…” His hand reached down, squeezing himself. “I need to…” Sprawling on the floor, he rolled his head back, arching his back. “Touch me… Please touch me.”

“Well… this is an odd development.” Bones breathed.

“Indeed.” Spock replied, watching his captain squirm in need.

^.~

Kirk paced the quarantine in the medical bay, prowling, intent. Occasionally he stopped before the window and pounded on the glass. “Will someone let me out of here? I need it! Someone! I don’t care who… just send someone or let me out!” 

Spock was very much aware of his captain’s discomfort. Standing at attention he listened as McCoy went over the findings.

“So… from what I can tell… this bloodsucker causes its host to go into a sort of… mating drive.” 

“That would confirm our observations.” Spock replied, nodding in agreement. “The creatures of this planet are mostly solitary and territorial except when they have a parasite. During the mating process the parasite is transferred to a new host and is deposited in a different water environment after the hosts separate. I have never encountered a symbiosis quite like this one.”

“Well that symbiosis is driving our captain wild with need. I’m concerned for him, Spock. I’ve never seen him this… determined to get laid before.”

“Perhaps he needs assistance in relief.” Spock replied thoughtfully. “If this parasite influenced its hosts’ mating drive, then perhaps what the captain needs is… to mate.”

“And who would do that?” McCoy replied, shaking his head. “Yes… I’m aware most of the ship would volunteer in a heartbeat if we let them… but I don’t want to air Jim’s personal problems to the rest of the crew. He trusts us, Spock, to protect him in times like these.” The CMO shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I guess it’s up to me…”

“You?” Spock cocked his head at the human. “Explain.”

“We’ve been friends for a while and he trusts me.”

“Would it not be better for him to be with someone he desires?”

“We went through that… I don’t want the rest of the crew in on this.”

“I was not referring to the rest of the crew.”

“Then whom?” McCoy asked.

“Me.”

“You?” Giving the Vulcan a curious look he gestured for more. “To quote you, ‘explain!’”

“I am a touch telepath. When we touch all of his thoughts directed towards me are clear.”

“Does he know that?” McCoy blinked.

“I believe he has been using it to his advantage for the past 4.8 months.”

“And you LET him?” 

Spock raised an eyebrow. 

“Look… I don’t want him to force his attentions on you if you don’t want them. Don’t sacrifice yourself because it’s what he wants. I am willing to do this.” McCoy made a move towards quarantine.

“That is not necessary. My body is better adapted to take his… need. I would be remiss in my duties to allow him to suffer needlessly.”

“This isn’t about duty, Spock. I actually care for him as a friend.” 

“Jim is also my friend.” Spock stated simply.

McCoy sighed and bowed his head. “Just don’t… hurt him. He’s more delicate than he looks.”

“I have no plan to hurt him.” Spock quickly strolled over to the quarantined room and input his access code, entering the room. 

McCoy looked into the window as Jim stopped pacing, his eyes focusing on Spock’s entrance. Telling himself he was only looking out for his friend, McCoy turned on the speaker to listen in.

“Spock!” Kirk growled, approaching the Vulcan who stood at attention. “Spock… you’ve come to help me?”

“Of course, Captain.”

Kirk flinched. “Because of duty, eh?” Closing his eyes he seemed to think on that. Opening his eyes, he shook his head. “You know what? I don’t care if it’s duty… I just… want you. I’ll take anything you can give me.” Sliding off his hospital gown he stood naked, painfully erect. “Do I disgust you?”

“No.” Spock replied quietly. 

Kirk hopped up on the bed, opening his legs. “Can you get it up?”

“Pardon?” Spock looked uncertain.

“Can you… penetrate me?”

“Yes.”

Kirk beckoned, lying back with his legs wide open in invitation. “Inside of me, Spock.”

“But do you not require assistance with…?”

“Just do it! Don’t make me make it an order.”

Spock took a steadying breath before pulling down his pants halfway down his thighs. Kirk looked at him, disappointment in his eyes. Approaching the bed, Spock raised an eyebrow. “You look apprehensive.”

“You’re not… excited.” Kirk replied, his voice heavy with sorrow. Closing his knees he sat up. “You don’t really want this…” 

The Vulcan blinked. Taking inventory of his body he realized his phallus was still sheathed for the moment. “An oversight, I assure you.” Spock replied, allowing his organ to slide out from where it was housed within his body. 

“No!” Kirk cried out, looking away. “You don’t want me. Even when I offer to be on the bottom you don’t want me.” The human rolled over, crying in anguish. “Just… go away.”

“You need this. I understand. Allow me to help you.” Spock whispered. Long fingers gently touched Kirk’s thigh. “You need me…. Jim. I will help you through your Time.” From the human the Vulcan could sense despair and pain, but there was also desire. Kirk didn’t really mean to push Spock away, he was just lashing out. Touching his copious lubrication, Spock used it to coat his fingers. Clever fingers sought out the tight orifice, teasing it. “Do you want me to go away?”

Kirk sighed, moving to adjust his legs, allowing Spock more room to work. “You don’t have to prepare me. Just… take me.” Rolling off the bed, he leaned over, presenting his ass. 

“As you wish.” Spock breathed, lining himself up and pushing into the accepting hole. Both moaned in unison. It was like nothing the Vulcan had ever experienced before. For the first time since the destruction of Vulcan he felt… harmony… home. And the sensation was addicting. Picking up speed he didn’t hold back, knowing from the connection that he didn’t have to.

“Yes… like that. Claim me…” Kirk’s body writhed on the bed, pushing his hips back for each thrust. “I’m yours to claim.”

The words were too much. His body craved more connection and Kirk’s words just made it too much to resist. Pulling out, Spock rolled his captain over onto his back. Hastily his own shirts and pants were cast aside so they could rub skin to skin. Plunging back in, Spock groaned in delight. “Do not tempt me… my control is not as it should be right now.”

Lying back as his body was plundered, Kirk smiled. “Claim me, Spock. Can’t you feel it? We’re already connected.”

Spock let out a sputtering grunt, his hand reaching for Kirk’s face, fingers finding the points needed for a meld. Their minds exploded together as Spock’s orgasm washed through the both of them, augmented by the meld. His mind was drowning within his captain’s as the bond that was already there blazed into something new and golden. 

Both trembled, panting together face to face. “That was… amazing. Will it always be that good?” Kirk breathed.

“I do not know. I have never done that before.”

“Well… neither have I.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, unsure.

“Oh sure… I’m not a virgin but… I’ve never let a guy enter me. You’re my first… and only.” The last bit was tagged on when it looked like Spock was about to speak. “That’s why I wanted you to do it.”

“I am… honored.” Spock pulled away, looking down. “It would seem the activity has sated your organ.”

Kirk looked down and smiled. “I feel better too.” Wrapping his arms around Spock he pulled the Vulcan back down. “Stay here for a while.” 

“As you wish.” Spock replied allowing his Jim to hold him.

^.~

Spock sat at his desk, working. On the bed Kirk lay naked and fast asleep as McCoy ran a tricorder over him. 

“His hormone levels are a little over normal… much better.” The CMO commented out loud for the Vulcan’s benefit. “You say he’s becoming less… erm… lustful these past 24 hours?”

“Correct.” Spock replied, saving his work and standing next to the doctor. “Our last session was 3.2 hours ago. He fell asleep.”

“He needs his rest. Have you given him food? Water?”

Spock cocked an eyebrow at McCoy. “I do know how to take care of my mate.”

“Of course you do…” Bones replied, finishing his examination. “Look… the only reason I let you take him here was because I worried about his privacy and his comfort.”

“I understand.”

“He likes you, Spock. Don’t mess this up.”

“Excuse me?”

“If it had been me I would be a gentleman and stick around for any attachment he had towards me… become his lover if he desired. All I’m saying is that you should be a gentleman… erm… gentle Vulcan.”

“I am well aware what affect my actions may have on him, Doctor.”

At that moment Kirk rolled over and moaned a little bit. Immediately McCoy sat down on the bed, cup in hand. “Hey there, kiddo… how are you feeling?”

“Mmm… Spock?”

Spock stared at his captain, a complicated look on his stoic face. “I am here, Captain.”

Kirk opened his eyes and offered a small smile. “Hey…”

“Hey yourself… don’t EVER worry us like that again, you hear me?” Bones growled, pushing the cup to Kirk’s lips, forcing him to drink. “You’re lucky as hell that we were here to take care of you.”

“Worrywart…” Kirk muttered, closing his eyes with a smile.

“You’re still on medical leave for the next 24 hours. I want you to build up your strength.”

“Yeah… yeah…” Kirk sniffled and drank more water.

“I’m leaving you under Spock’s surveillance. He’ll alert me if you have any problems.” Getting up from the bed McCoy handed his tricorder to the Vulcan. “And he’ll be a perfect gentle Vulcan, won’t he?”

Spock raised an eyebrow but took the medical device as the doctor left.

“Spock?”

Pulling his attention away from the door, Spock sat down on the bed, setting aside the tricorder. “What is it?”

“I’m sorry you had to take care of me.” A hand reached out and touched a warm thigh.

Spock shut his eyes, the touch recalling many other such touches… the way his body burned with passionate couplings. “It was no inconvenience.” 

“I kinda forced myself on you.”

“There was no inconvenience.” Spock repeated, turning to take Kirk’s hand, threading their fingers together. “I enjoyed our time together.”

Sitting up, Kirk stared at him in surprise. “You did?”

Leaning in, Spock pressed a gentle kiss to his Jim’s lips. “Why would it be a burden to share my body with you? You already share my soul.”

A fluttery flicker passed through the link and Kirk melted against Spock’s chest. “So… you’re saying… we can be together?”

“I will always be at your side, T’hy’la.”

Kirk closed his eyes and held his Vulcan tight. “I love you too… and it’s not just an alien parasite talking.”

“I know.” Spock replied. 

^.~ 

Three years had passed since that fateful away mission. Spock sat in meditation, trying valiantly to control his body. Perspiration soaked his fevered skin.

The door to the room opened and Kirk stepped in. “How’s it progressing? Jeez it’s hot in here. Spock… Spock?” The human stood before his Vulcan. “Are you alright, Spock? Is it time?”

Spock opened his eyes and cast a predatory gleam at his mate. “Can you ‘get it up’?”

Kirk chuckled and began to undress. “Of course I can. Just tell me how you want me, T’hy’la. We’re both on medical leave.” Casting his uniform aside he sat on the bed with a smirk. “Come get me, Spock.”

Kirk didn’t have to ask twice.

\--Fin


End file.
